Drilling and digging systems comprising rotating attachments are known to provide various advantages over traditional manually-operated hole digging instruments. By way of example, the following references are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0010536 to Swartz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,045 to Coontz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,482 to Pickren, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,359 to Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,950 to Palm, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,354 to Harleman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,169 to Madgwick et al.
Various devices are known to provide hole digging systems with rotational power inputs (PTO's or power take-offs) and/or means for attaching the systems to additional devices, such as tractors. However, known systems do not provide proper safety features. Without proper safety features, loose clothing and/or other objects can inadvertently get caught in moving parts, thus causing a safety hazard to a user or bystander.